Acaroth Va'rel
as: The Araqhaiit of Snow - snow because snow elf and he has white hair and white clothing Background Acaroth Vencei was an elven prince before he got his powers. Due to the Snow Elves’ Vaermiraiit race extermination mission, the vaermiraiits decided to raid the royal Snow Elf city. The vaermiraiits were able to kill Acaroth’s family. When they reached him, a Vaermiraiit general ordered them to leave them alone because he’d like to duel Acaroth as an act of respect for his position, Acaroth accepts. In the end of the duel, the Vaermiraiit general wins and gives Acaroth the option to choose between death or joining the vaermiraiits. Acaroth picks death. However, the Vaermiraiit general who’s the current one wielding the (the Amulet of Vaonie) has a duty forcing him to give it to the next opponent he acknowledges as a potential challenger for the amulet's prophecy. The necklace finds Acaroth worthy of its power, thus teleporting him to the shrine of Vaonie in the vaermiraiits’ fortress and beginning his challenge. Acaroth starts fighting shadows of himself wielding the same weapon he does, however whenever he dies in the challenge, the same scenario occurs again though the weapon changes. When Acaroth reaches a one handed sword (Vaurcarya), a blue flame figure slashes his shadow and starts attacking him. Dedicated to get out of the challenge, he manages to kill the figure which leads to the amulet accepting him as the Chosen of Satan, titling him as the Prince of Darkness and giving him immense new powers : Obliryne u Tyronah, Blood Magic, Yur U Vaonie, Augmenius and free access to Tyronah and back. Acaroth then wakes up in Vaonie's realm (Tyronah), in which Austomion introduces him to his new powers and explaining his new status. Once Vaonie finishes his speech, Acaroth is recreated as a hybrid of both Snow Elf and an Araqhaiit in order to symbolically replace Vaonie's dead son Astrugiel. However this power isn't given to one without a price or a challenge. Vaonie orders Acaroth to go to Austomia's realm (Heonmeyu) and kill one of their children (the Sarathiin), Acaroth loyally accepts. As he reaches Heonmeyu he starts fighting Austomia's guardian angels, killing them mercilessly while looking for one of the Sarathiin. As he finds one, he couldn't but notice the Sarathiin is a female and he's lost in her divine beauty. Confused about what he should do, Acaroth asks Vaonie whether he could take the female Sarathiin with him to his world and make her his spouse. Vaonie agrees as it tells him that killing the Sarathiin is actually equal to Austomia losing one of its children to Vaonie's side. Acaroth thanks Vaonie, and approaches the Sarathiin and tells her to come with him and become his spouse. As he does so, she starts attacking him as she should, considering the fact that he's a hostile intruder. However, as she gazes at him she becomes lost in his character, due to his divine aura, supreme powers and the similarity of his to her mother's. The Sarathiin then convinces herself that following him is the right decision to make considering that she has desired to aid her mother when she was sentenced to be banished by her father but was too afraid to do so, thus making coming with Acaroth a possible redemption from her disloyalty to Austomion. Acaroth takes the Sarathiin back with him to the 6th Universe and makes her his spouse, to be forever known as Hanali Vencei. Powers * Cosmic fire manipulation using his eyes - the only one in the entire multiverse. * Obliryne u Tyronah -Obliryne Va'nthrunThe blue flames of hell. Only he and Austomion posses the power of controlling these legendary flames. * Fire Manipulation * Enhanced Vaermiraiit Blood Magic * Enhanced Vaermiraiit powers * Enhanced Vaermiraiit buffs * Full control of Human lives (killing and resurrecting at will using the mark of Austomion) * Full control over fire, and can manipulate lightning and electricity * Summoning of Vaurcarya * Yur u Austomion * Omni-Regeneration * Blue fire wings ** Only aesthetics * Soullessness * Full access to Hell (both in and out) * Changing form of his eyes, causing massive enhancements in stamina, speed, reflexes, agility, physical power (from red to shiny blue - the color of his flames) * Full control of swords, bows and sniper rifles * Top level in martial arts and basically a master in every fighting style (equal to Han Oridawn, lower than Angoerion) * Master of Stealth * Blood potions restore health, stamina, magic and mental condition * Technique reading (with his eyes, can see and analyze one’s movements and learn from them) * Vaermiraiit Lordship (Vaermiraiit manipulation) Stats * Richest in the multiverse * Second smartest in the multiverse Armory * Vaurcarya - The ultimate longsword. Can be enhanced and mixed with the Obliryne u Tyronah. Can only be wielded by Acaroth Vencei * Custom armor * Elven shortblade Category:Characters Category:Male Characters